Through The Time
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: Another KotoUmi fanfic, AU, a little bit OOC (maybe not a little) inspired by some of μ's song and basically my playlist
1. Datte Datte Aa Mujou

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

_This moment right now is precious. We're being rushed towards destiny. That moment when we were holding each other was our sign of farewell._

"_I'll be waiting…" You said as you smiled and held my trembling hand. I could feel that my face was wet because of the tears I keep spilling from my eyes. As I look at you, the view in front of me was blurry. Again, it's all because of this tears from my eyes. Though I tried to stop it, in the end I couldn't._

_We were surrounded by the pile of rubble here and there. The smell of blood and burned meat entered my nose as I took a breath. Your head was lying on my lap. There wasn't any single wound on your body but here you are lying down lifelessly in front of me._

_I could hear someone shouted my name from distance._

"_Umi! I can't hold this thing any longer!" as she finished saying that, I could hear something exploded behind us. You opened your mouth once again for the last time before you completely fall to your eternal slumber._

"_I'll be waiting, always waiting…" you repeated what you said before and after that finally you closed both your eyes. You didn't look like you were in pain. In fact you were smiling right now._

_Aaah, how heartless… You left me alone in this world that full of sorrow…._

_I carried your body and placed it under a tree that still standing. All the other things around it already turned into rubble and surrounded it. I gently kissed your lips for the last time and wiped away my tears._

"_Those drifting words you said, they do not vanish in the wind; they exist definitely in the warmth of my chest! Wait for me, always wait for me… I'll definitely come back to your side!" as I said that, I took my sword from my waist and shouted. I ran toward the source of the sorrow that started all this. I swing my sword and killed every familiar that blocked my way. After getting closer to its core, I could see all my companions already lying down on the ground, blood covered their bodies. Anger rushed to my head, making my blood boiled from it._

_I ran again, trying to get closer to the core of this familiar I'm facing right now. It was big, enormously big but I don't care. Whatever it takes, I have to defeat it. She's waiting for me and I promised her that I will come back to her side. It throws several fire balls at me but I dodge it all. It summoned another familiar but I kept killing it like it was nothing. I'm sure I didn't look like a human myself right now. It's alright as long as I could bring down this thing. _

"_Wooooaaaaaaaa!" after its core is within my reached I jumped with all my might and held my sword with both of my hand. I swing it as hard as I could. The ball that looked like a crystal and ten times bigger than me finally started to break. Though I didn't manage to cut it in a half, I managed to make it break and just like a glass, once a familiar core is break it can easily be crushed. I step back a little and prepared another attack. I jump again and swing my sword for the last time with all the power I had left in me. When my sword managed to cut its core, a laud groan could be heard all over the places, making the earth tremble by its powerful sound. What comes after that was white covered both the sky and the ground._

"_Wait for me I'll come to you right now…"_

* * *

I wake up by the sound of my alarm. When I opened my eyes I could see a familiar ceiling above me. I reached for my phone beside my pillow. I turned off the alarm and let out a sigh. I lift my right hand and covered my eyes with it.

"That dream again…" lately I've been dreaming that same dream over and over again. The girl with the same name with me, fighting alone enormous thing she called familiar. That's the only thing I remembered from the dream. The Even though it's only a dream, the sensation I felt really feels like it wasn't a dream at all. Even though I always having this same dream over and over again, I never managed to saw the face of this girl with the same name as me nor the girl that was lying down on her lap.

"Maybe it was because I always dream about it every night, of course it would feel like it was real…." I tried to find an excuse to myself.

After cleared my head from all unnecessary thought, I got up from my bed. I walked to the bathroom. After washing my face and brushed my teeth, I come back to my room and opened my wardrobe. I took the school uniform and put it to myself. After I finished putting the ribbon, I looked at myself in the mirror. As I thought, my face was pale like a ghost. Whenever I had those dream, I always woke up in fatigue for no reason. I let out a sigh and walked to the kitchen. I prepared some breakfast for myself. Roasted bread and a coffee would be enough for today.

After finished I sat down on the dining chair, eating the bread I made before and turning on the TV. I scanned every channel but nothing managed to get my interest. I looked at the clocked. It's seven past thirty. I took my school bag that was hanging on the chair, turned off the TV and walked toward the door of my apartment. I wore my shoes and then closed the door. After making sure I already locked the door, I started walking down the stairs.

My name is Sonoda Umi. I'm a second year high school student. Both of my parents are working outside the country. Today marked the new semester but I'm sure nothing remarkable will happens anyway. Soon after I arrived to the school, I know that what I said will be proven wrong.

* * *

"Okay, I'll start the homeroom so get back to your seat!" As the teacher entered the classroom, the hectic class before now turned into a silent cemetery-like class. My chair was at the fourth row from the door, the second from behind and right beside the window. Sometimes I spaced out during classes and just keep looking at the sky. I know that it wasn't a good thing to do but somehow the sky looks more interesting for me than the lessons are.

"Ah that's right, starting from today we'll have a new student joining our class." The homeroom teacher gestured to someone behind the door to enter the room. As soon as the teacher give the signal, a girl walking slowly into classroom. Her long grayish-ash hair is dancing beautifully in the air as she walked inside. The first thing I noticed from her was her weird hair style.

_Doesn't it troublesome to do it every morning? _I thought to myself.

"Now introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher said to the transfer student.

"My name is Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you all." The transfer student bowed and smiled. Her voice is really soft and unique. As soon as she started talking, I could see several students already attracted to her. Not like I care anyway.

"Okay now, your seat is…" The teacher was scanning the whole classroom, trying to find an empty seat for the transfer student. She looked at my direction and then grinned widely. I turned my head to the right, trying to find out what her grinned meant is. When I looked at my right, I already understand what it was but it's already too late.

"Minami, you can sit beside Sonoda there on the back."

I let out a sigh. I'm sure having a transfer student beside me will only bring nothing but troubles. I looked at the transfer student and she looked at me. The moment I met her amber eyes she let out a smile. I didn't reply it. I just let another sigh and turned my gaze outside the window. I could hear the transfer student walking toward my direction and finally sit down on the desk beside me. I still looking at the sky when I hear she says something to me.  
"I'm Minami Kotori, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to me. I looked at it and hesitated for a second before I finally took it.

"Sonoda Umi." I immediately let go of her hand and gazing back to the sky.

_I hope nothing troublesome happened today…_

The bell is ringing, telling that it's already time for break. As usual I would just go to the canteen, brought some bread and spend the rest of the break on the rooftop. When I got up from my seat, Minami Kotori's seat beside me already filled with a lot of student. They asked her about a lot of things and won't stop until their question being answered, making it hard for me to leave my desk.

_Aaaah this is why having a transfer student will only bring trouble. _

I let out a sigh. As I made my way outside the student that gathered around Minami's desk, I caught a glimpse of her face. She looked like she was troubled. Not that I can do anything to help her. After being freed from all that commotion, I walked towards the school canteen when I spotted a familiar blonde walking to my direction. It seems that she notice me as well.

"Hey Umi!" She called my name and waved at me, making the paper she carried around fall to the ground. She immediately collected it. I walked to her direction and help her collecting the paper.

"Sometimes you really are clumsy, Eli." I said as I gathered the last piece of paper.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Eli replied and thanked me afterward. I decided that I would help her carry this paper. And so we walked together on the hallway.

"Where are you going anyway? Student council room?" I asked the girl beside me. Ayase Eli. She was a childhood friend of mine. Her parents and mine was a good friend too. We used to be neighbor, but since my parents work outside the county I decide to moved to an apartment near the school. Sometimes I came over to her house because her parents often invite me for dinner and Alisa her sister, was really close with me. She's a quarter Russian. At first glance everyone thought that she was a cool, serious and composed person but inside she was actually clumsy sometimes. Despite being a year older than me, she's still afraid of the dark and you can bribe her easily with a chocolate.

"Yes, there's a lot of works pilling up lately." Eli let out sigh.

"Being the student council president sure is tough." I said my sympathy to her.

"It is, but I'm happy because I can help and hear different point of view about this school." Eli smiled softly. "Speaking of which, I heard that you got a transfer student in your class?" Eli shifted the topic of the conversation, remind me of those look Minami had on her face before I left.

"Yes." I answered her straight to the point.

"What kind of person she was?" I could see that Eli was really curious about Minami. I don't know the reason though. I closed my eyes for awhile to search for the best words to describe the transfer student.

"A girl with a weird hairstyle?" I opened my eyes and said my honest opinion to Eli.

"What's with that?" Eli frowned when she heard my answer. "You know Umi, if you keep going on like that, you won't have any friend beside me for the rest of your life you know." Eli let out a sigh.

I realized that I was being too stiff around someone beside Eli, but that's simply just because I don't want to be attached to them. If you get attached to something and ended up losing it, wouldn't it be better if you didn't attach to it from the start? I couldn't say anything back to Eli. I know that she's saying that because she was concerned about me. And I do realize that she wasn't going to be with me forever.

"Here we are. Thank you for helping me carried this." Eli took the pile of papers I was holing before. "I'll have a meeting after school so you can go home ahead without me and don't forget to eat your lunch okay?"

As the mention of lunch I then walked my way to the canteen. I bought two breads and milk and then heading to the rooftop after. As usual, the rooftop was empty. I climbed the stairs and throw myself on the floor. I looked at the wide sky that spreading above me. No matter how much I see this same sky over and over again, I always fell in love with it. When I was going to eat my bread, the door to the roof opened. I looked down to see who's coming. A grayish-ash haired girl with weird hair style entered the roof while holding her lunch box in her hands.

I tried not to make any noises so that she wouldn't realize my presence. She was now walking to a shade beside the wall. She spread her handkerchief on the floor and then sat down on it. She opened her lunch box. It was filled with home-made lunch I often saw in the TV. She started eating her lunch box slowly.

_What am I doing spying on her like this..._

I let out a sigh. I opened my bread and then ate it while trying not to let out a sound. After I finished eating my lunch I tried to look down again to see whether the transfer student was still there or not. She was still there, humming a melody to herself.

_If this keeps going on, I don't know if I could go back down or not…. _

I let out another sigh. I sure sighed a lot today.

Just when I was about to go down and excused myself, I heard the transfer student singing.

"This moment is precious…

Being rushed towards destiny,

That moment we were holding each other was our sign of farewell."

_Those words, where did I have heard it before?_

Her soft and beautiful voice entered my ears again.

"I'll be waiting, always waiting…

Those drifting words

They do not vanish in the wind; they exist definitely in the warmth of my chest."

The transfer student continued to sing. Without knowing it I was singing myself.

"Wait for me, always wait for me

Communicating with our eyes,

I'll wait at the place of our memories, until someday you return…"

I continued her song. The transfer student was surprised when she heard me sing. I was surprised myself. I'm positive that I never heard that song before. How did I know the continuation of the lyrics?

The transfer student looked up to where I was and I looked down at her. For the second times today, my eyes met with her amber.

"That song…" she opened her mouth when suddenly the cloud turned black and a thunder coming down near the transfer student, making a black spot on the floor.

"Minami-san!" I immediately climb down the stairs and running toward her. She was falling from the surprised but except for that, she doesn't look like she's hurt anywhere.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and helped her to stand.

"I'm okay, thank you Sonoda-san." She nodded and thanked me.

The dark clouds gathered above us. For years I've always looked at the sky but I never see something like this before.

_Somehow I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"So it finally began huh?" a girl with black robe wearing a hat standing on top of building. She looked at the distance where a black cloud gathered around. "Now, show us what you can do, Sonoda Umi…"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my bad grammar and any other mistakes, I hope this story is readable. Another KotoUmi, I don't know why I'm so addicted with KotoUmi now, they're just too cute X3

This story is AU and the characters really really OOC, I'm sorry for that. My first time writing a fic with action, sorry if it was lame, I still learning ehehe

A question from me, should I add side pairing or not? and advice from me, if you read this chapter try to read it while listening to μ's - だってだって噫無情 (Datte Datte Aa Mujou) this chapter is basically inspired by the song hehe

Well then see you next chapter~


	2. Kyoukai no Kanata, Platina

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"_Kotori, Kotori!" _

_I could hear that someone is calling my name. It was your voice. Despite my consciousness that started to fades away, I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on your lap. You, the one who was calling my name again and again was crying right now. I tried to lift my hand, wanted to wipe that tears away from your face. But it was no use. I felt like all of my strength already left my body. I looked at you and once again trying to move my own hand to reach yours. I did it. I held your trembling hand now and managed to open my mouth. _

"_I'll be waiting…"_

_As I said that I smiled. I knew that even though I'm gone, you'll come again to my side. Even though we were apart you'll come back and search for me right? I believe in you and that's why I won't say a farewell words that will only make you sad. You still have to do something here don't you? As my view began to blurred, I opened my mouth once again._

"_I'll be waiting, always waiting…" _

_After that one last word I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a deep darkness without an end._

_Yes I'll be waiting for the day when we can meet again…I'll wait at the place of our memories, until someday when you return…_

* * *

Solitude soaks and soaks my cheeks. I opened my eyes by the presence of dawn that rises quietly, almost like it was inviting me up to the sky. The soft light from the morning sun coming through from the gap of the curtains, forced me to wake up. I blinked my eyes several times and then I realized something. My eyes are wet. I was crying in my sleep.

_Must be because of that dream again…_

I let out a sigh. There's this one dream that I kept getting every night. I don't remember anything much from it. Inside my dream, there's a girl with the same name as me, looking like she was about to go somewhere far away soon. She was lying down on another girl lap whose face I've never managed to see. The one thing I was pretty sure of is that the two of the, shared an unbreakable bond.

_They must be destined to be together or something like that…_

I giggled to myself. Thinking about how romantic it was if that's really true. But then again, if that was really the case, what's the reason behind the tears I shed every time I woke up?

_Maybe because it was painful for that girl to leave the one she loved? And I was somehow touched by it? _

Maybe that was the answer behind it. Of course I would never know what it feels like to be in her position. Leaving the one I loved and cared behind? I wouldn't want that. Beside I've never loved someone before, makes it more difficult for me to imagine.

But why does it feel so real? As if it was me who experienced all the things that happened in my dream. Probably because I dreamt about it every night that it started to look like it was real. Just maybe, I started to understand the painful feeling that girl felt.

"There's no way something like that happened right?" I shook my head, thinking how silly I could be sometimes.

I get up from my bed and opened the curtain. I stretch my arms in the air and the morning sun immediately greeted me by its warm light. I opened the window and took a deep breath. I smiled as the fresh morning air entered my lungs. Today marked a new beginning for me. After ten years living in another country, my mom and I now are back to Japan. It's been years since the last time I was here. My mom told me that we used to live here and I was six when we move away from Japan.

I have no recollection of my past here. In fact I never knew that we used to live here. My mom said that maybe I was still too young to remembered anything. Maybe she was right. But it still feels weird when you don't know anything about the country you were born in.

I shook my head to clear my thought. If I don't know anything then I'll just have to learn about it right? I moved to the bathroom to clean myself. After putting on my uniform I looked at the mirror.

"And…there!" I done my hair and put a green ribbon on it.

"Kotori, breakfast is ready!" My mother is calling for me from the kitchen.

"Yes~" as I replied I took my bag with me and walked out of my room.

When I come in to the kitchen, mom already ate her breakfast. I sat opposite to her and started eating my breakfast as well.

"Today is first day of school. How are you feeling?" mom looks at me and grabbed her cup filled with coffee.

"A bit nervous actually. But somehow I got this feeling that something big will happen ehehe~" I hummed happily to myself, suddenly getting thrilled by the thought of my new school life.

"Is that so? Then maybe you should hurry up so you wouldn't miss that." Mother smiled at me. I looked at the clock and then my eyes got widened.

"It's already this time?!"

Seven passed thirty. I hurriedly finished my breakfast, took my lunch box and placed it inside my bag.

"I'm going!" I bid my mother farewell and then started walking towards the school. I don't want to be late on my first day.

My new school is not too far away from my house. It takes about twenty minutes by walking. Since today was my first day I go to school, I thought that maybe I should go earlier so that I have a spare time if I get lost. When I looked forward I could see a girl wearing the same uniform as me walking in the same direction. I let out a relief sigh. That means I'm not taking the wrong route to the school. I looked at that girl. She has a long blue hair straggling up to her waist. Without realizing it, I keep staring at her back, hope she would turn around so that I can see her face.

Not long after that a little girl approached her and tugging on her sleeve. I stopped my feet a bit far from them so they wouldn't notice me. The little girl pointed her index finger to a tree near them. My eyes followed the direction of her hand and find out that her balloon was stuck on that three.

_Maybe she was asking for her help?_

When I looked back at the blue-haired girl she's already walking to the tree along with the little girl. I caught a glimpse of her face and the first thing I noticed was her brown eyes that shone beautifully. She put her bag on the ground and then jumped as high as she could. She managed to catch the balloon ropes. After that she kneeled and tied the rope to that little girl's wrist. She got back up and patted the little girl's head. The little girl smiled brightly so do the blue-haired girl.

When I look at her smiling face suddenly I feel something in my chest.

_What is this? _

I clenched my fist on my chest, confused by the feeling I felt right now. Before I managed to find out what this feeling is, the blue-haired girl started to walk again. I shook my head and followed walking behind her.

_She's a nice person. What year she is? If she's in the same year as me, maybe we'll end up in the same class! And then maybe we can be friends…_

I giggled to myself imagining what coincidence if I really ended up being the same year as her.

My name is Minami Kotori. I'm sixteen years old and a second year high school student. Today I feel that something big that changes my life will start.

* * *

"Ah that's right, starting from today we'll have a new student joining our class." I could hear the teacher saying that to the class as I'm waiting behind the door that opened a little. The teacher gave me a sign to enter the class. I gulped and put my hand on my chest. I felt like my heart starting to beat faster than usual.

_Calm down Kotori, you don't want to make a bad first impression right?_

I took a deep breath and started walking inside. I stopped right in the middle and I could feel that my heart still beating a little faster than usual.

"Now introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher said that to me. Again I took a deep breath so that my voice wouldn't tremble and cracked.

"My name is Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you all." I bowed my head and smiled to all the resident of the class. Almost all the student there replied my smile and I was really happy by that. It means that they welcomed me in their class.

"Okay now, your seat is…" the teacher was scanning the whole classroom trying to find an empty seat when finally her eyes stopped at one spotted. She grinned widely and then opened her mouth again.

"Minami, you can sit beside Sonoda there on the back."

I looked to where her eyes were directed at. The view I saw right after that was a girl with long blue hair sat beside an empty seat. Her brown eyes met with my own eyes.

_It's that girl from this morning! Coincidences do happen…_

I didn't know what to do so I decided to let out a smile. She didn't reply it. All she did was turned her gaze from me and looked afar at the skies. Her reaction surprised me. Is she really is the same girl I saw this morning? Where's her gentle smile go?

I walked towards my seat and then sat beside her. I put my bag on the side of the desk and turned to face the blue-haired girl beside me.

"I'm Minami Kotori, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to her. She looked at it and hesitated for awhile before she took my hand.

"Sonoda Umi." She immediately let go of my hand and turned her head and gazing back at the sky.

I steal a glance at her. There's no doubt that she was the girl that I saw this morning. Her blue hair and brown eyes looks exactly the same. The only thing that makes her looks like a different person from this morning is that, the gentle smile I saw was no longer on her face. Replaced by this expressionless face she wore right now.

The bell is ringing and it's already time for lunch break. Just when the teacher left the classroom, a lot of student starting to gathered around my desk. They started to ask me the basic question for a transfer student.

"Minami-san, I heard that you were living in another country before transferred here, is that true?"

"Minami-san, your hair is really pretty! Did you iron it every day?"

"Hey hey Minami-san, have you decided on a club yet?"

They continue to bombard me with their never ending question. Between their gaps I tried to look for Sonoda-san but she's already left her desk. I let out a sigh. From now I just have to keep up with their questions. After the commotions subside, I took my lunch box from my bag and exited the classroom.

_Now, where should I eat my lunch?_

I decided that I'll eat wherever my feet brought me. I walked along the corridor and then took the stairs to the roof. Before I realize it, I already stood in front of the door heading to the roof. I opened it slowly afraid if someone already there. I peered and didn't found anyone else on the roof. I let a relief sigh. Still holding the door knob, I opened the door wider and walked to the roof. There's a shade beside the wall. I spread my handkerchief there and sat on it. I opened my lunchbox and saw my mother's homemade cooking. I smiled. Even though she's working, she always managed to make me a lunch before she went off to work. I thanked my mother before eating it. The soft wind and bird chirping accompanied my lunch. After I finished eating, I looked at the blue sky above me.

_Aaaah such a nice weather~ _

I opened my mouth and start singing to myself.

"This moment is precious…

Being rushed towards destiny,

That moment we were holding each other was our sign of farewell."

_Those words, where did I have heard it before?_

"I'll be waiting, always waiting…

Those drifting words

They do not vanish in the wind; they exist definitely in the warmth of my chest."

I don't know where I've heard or when did I learn this song. Since I was in junior high school, these song lyrics keeps popping into my mind and without I knew it I already able to sing it like it was a natural thing for me to do. Sometimes I thought about the meaning of the lyrics. When I write it down I realize that this song was telling about being separated with the one you loved. Just like the same as the dream I keep getting every night.

_I wonder if this song is connected with my dream? _I shook my head when I failed to get the answer.

_There are a lot of things I still don't know. A world unseen… but no matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid._

I got up from my seat and about to go back to the classroom when I heard someone else voice from the rooftop above.

"Wait for me, always wait for me

Communicating with our eyes,

I'll wait at the place of our memories, until someday you return…"

I tried to look at the source of the voice. When I looked up, I saw brown orbs looking down at me. it was Sonoda-san.

"That song…" I wanted to asked her about how did she knew that song but somehow the blue clouds I saw before turned black and spinning on top of the roof. Suddenly a thunder strikes near where I stand making me surprised and fall and leaving a black mark on the floor.

"Minami-san!" Sonoda-san immediately climbed down the stairs and ran to me.

"Are you okay?" Sonoda-san asked me and helped me to stand.

"I'm okay, thank you Sonoda-san." I get up and nodded and of course thanked her.

The dark clouds keep gathering and spinning above us. I've never seen this kind of clouds before. It was really odd, like it was purposely gathered above us.

"For now let's go back to the classroom. It's dangerous here." Sonoda-san said to me and I nodded again. When she tried to open the door to downstairs, she frowned.

"What happen?" I asked for the reason behind her expression.

"I couldn't open the door. It's locked." Sonoda-san turned the doorknob again, harder this time. The door in front us was completely unaffected by Sonoda-san's force.

"What's going on right here? Minami-san did you locked the door when you come here?" Sonoda-san turned around to face me.

"No I don't." I don't remember that I locked the door so I shook my head.

The wind was getting stronger, making our hairs dance wildly in the air. Everything around us seems darker now because of the clouds. Another lightings strikes down near us. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. The sound that comes after that really terrifying. It sounds like an animal's roar.

The third lighting strikes again. This time when it reached the ground it deformed into a black wolf. I couldn't believe what I saw right in front my eyes. I rubbed it several times, hoping that I was just dreaming or maybe this was some illusion my mind created.

"What is that…" I heard Sonoda-san saying that in disbelief.

I got freaked out. If Sonoda-san can see what I saw, it means that this wasn't an illusion. This was real and happening right now. The black wolf looked at us with its predators eyes. Its mouth is open, showing its sharp teeth. Its saliva dropped to the floor.

"So-Sonoda-san, what should we do?!"

When I looked at the blue-haired girl, she was desperately trying to open the door again but the door was still shut.

The black wolf roared and looking at me and then start charging toward me. I tried to run but my feet betrayed me. I can't move it an inch. When the wolf is getting closer to me I closed my eyes, resigned to what will happen to me next. But the assault I was expecting never came. I opened my eyes to see what happened.

In front of me, Sonoda-san blocked the black wolf teeth by her hand. Blood could be seen dripping from it.

"Sonoda-san!"

"G-guh!" Sonoda-san tried to push back the black wolf but the wolf was simply just too strong for her. The black wolf ripped her clothes apart and then threw her to the side.

"Sonoda-san!" She fell to the ground. I tried to moved again but my feet still wasn't willing to listen to me.

The black wolf now shifted its target to Sonoda-san. It's walking closer to the her that lying weakly on the floor.

_Come on feet, move!_

I pinched my thigh, forced it to move. The wolf starts charging again towards Sonoda-san.

"Sonoda-saaaan!" I screamed her name again and closed my eyes afraid to see what will happen next.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in the school roof. I looked around to find out where I was but all I could see was an endless darkness. I feel like I was standing above water. A sea? Pond? River? I don't know which one since it was too dark for me to recognize my surrounding.

_I'm a dreamer…_

_My power is hidden…_

I heard a voice inside my head and then the endless black started to change into white.

_Now awake, the power within me…!_

That voice brought me back to reality. I gasped. Sonoda-san is still lying there and the black wolf still charging towards her. I moved my feet and run toward her. Luckily my distance is much closer to Sonoda-san than the black wolf is. I reached her first and then kneeled. I lift her head and put it on my arms.

"Sonoda-san, are you alright? Sonoda-san!" there was no answer from her.

The wolf is getting closer to us. It roaring and opened its mouth, showing us its sharp teeth that ready to rip our body apart anytime. And then I, once again heard a voice inside my head.

_Break the seal now!_

Without thinking I leaned closer and kissed Sonoda-san in the lips. When our lips met, a white light covered our bodies. The wolf strikes us but it was being thrown away by the light that acted like our shield.

_What is this?_

As I trying to find out what the light was, Sonoda-san opened her eyes.

"Minami…san?" she said with a weak voice.

"Sonoda-san! Thank goodness you're okay…" I let my tears of relief fall.

She looked to her surrounding trying to understand the situation she was right now but then she gave up and asked me instead.

"What happened?" Sonoda-san got up and sat on the floor while holding her injured left hand with her right.

"I don't really understand myself but I heard a voice inside my head and then after I ki–" when I realized what I was going to say next, my face suddenly become hotter than usual. I can tell that my face is bright red right now. There's no way I told Sonoda-san that I kissed her before!

"Ki…?" Sonoda-san tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean kneeled! When I kneeled beside you this light suddenly appeared and surrounded us."

"Is that so?" Sonoda-san frowned didn't seems convinced by my explanation. "Well whatever happened, now we have to take care of this thing first." Sonoda-san get up and looked at the black wolf that's already back to its feet again. I followed her and get up.

"If only there's a weapon I can use…" Sonoda-san clucked her tongue.

I looked around us but there's nothing that can be used as a weapon. And then I noticed something odd. A bat is flying to our direction, carrying something on its claw and then dropped it right above us. Sonoda-san seems to notice it as well. The thing that bat dropped was two red wristbands with white stripe on it.

"What is this?" Sonoda-san took one of it and observed it. I took one myself too. It was a normal wristband, nothing special from it.

_Now, all you have to do is formed the contract…_

I heard another voice whispering inside my head. At that moment, somehow I have an idea on how to defeat this black wolf. I wear the wristband on my right hand. When I looked at Sonoda-san, she already did the same thing as me. Without anyone order we joined our hands. We opened our mouth exactly at the same time and shouted.

"Arise, the fruit of the forbidden song! Give us your power as we seal our oath within your contract!"

The light that surrounded us become larger. In front of me an image of oak staff performed. I took it with my right hand. The moment I touched it, I feel something flowing throughout my body. I turned my head to look at Sonoda-san. She was holding a sword on her left hand. The white light disappeared, leaving only us and our weapon against the black wolf in front of us.

I caught a glimpse of Sonoda-san left hand. The blood was still dripping from it. I rushed to her left side and then put my arms in it. I closed my eyes and wished for her wound to close and the pain to go away. When I opened my eyes, miraculously her wound started to close as the blood stopped dripping from it. Sonoda-san widened her eyes in surprise. And I was the same. I never knew that I had that kind of power within me. She tried to move her left arm, clenched her fist and then opened it again.

"Alright this will do." Sonoda-san nodded to herself. She turned her face to look at me and then she smiled. "Thank you Minami-san."

There it is. The same gentle smile I saw before. Her smiling face made my heart beats rapidly. I looked down to hid my embarrass face.

Sonoda-san now held the sword with both her hands. She looked at the black wolf with fierce eyes. I could feel her intent to kill and it makes me anxious. In a second, the warm smile in Sonoda-san face was replaced with an emotionless face that makes me shiver. Sonoda-san started running toward the black wolf. They charge at each other at the same time. The black wolfs swing its claw to Sonoda-san but the blue-haired girl ducked and avoid it. She took that opportunity to stab the wolf belly from below. Her sword got through the wolf flesh and then cut it apart. The wolf roared in pain and then turned into ashes. No blood no flesh even the black mark the thunder left on the floor vanished. There wasn't any trace left from the battle we had before including the oak staff I held and Sonoda-san's sword. All of it disappeared along with the black clouds.

Suddenly my body feels limp. My consciousness began to run away from me. It's getting harder to maintain my balance and then I fall to the ground. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Sonoda-san running towards me and shouting my name.

* * *

"Why did you let her carry the wristband and not me? That's not fair!" a raven-haired girl with cat ears popped from her head pouted and was folding her arms.

"It's because I can fly and you can't" the girl besides her twirling her red hair with her index finger, seems uninterested with what her opponent said. A small bat wings could be seen from her head.

"Why do you always talk like you are better than me?" the cat-girl turned her head to face the red-head.

"Isn't that the truth?" she let out a sigh, realized that the cat-girl isn't going to stop this argument anytime soon.

"What did you say?!"

"Now now, cut it out both of you." A girl stepped out from the darkness, wearing a black robe and a magician hat. The three of them were standing on top of a tall building. Their figures were illuminated by the moon above, making three silhouettes on the ground.

"But I didn't get any action today because she took all of it!" the cat-girl pointed her finger to the red-head.

"You don't have to worry about it. Our time to get in action already come~" the girl with the black robe smiled mischievously.

* * *

My world is made of dreams, love, and worried. But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine.

The next day I woke up with tears in my eyes, just like usual. I must be having that dreams again. I let out a sigh. Somehow I don't want to move from my bed today. I closed my eyes for awhile and recalled what happened yesterday. All the things that happened yesterday were really hard for me to swallow. The dark clouds, the black wolf, the mysterious bat and the wristband it carried, and finally the voice in my head. What's the meaning behind all of that? Maybe it's all was just an imagination my mind creates. Yes that must be it. I forced myself to believe that it was all just my imagination.

I got up from my bed when I finally realize that something attached to my right hand. I lift my hand and looked at it. It was yesterday's wristband that mysterious bat dropped.

"So it wasn't my imagination after all…"

On my way to school, I saw Sonoda-san again walking ahead of me. Facing the sky like all the different trees around us, I'm gazing right at your back. I want to go and greet you but when I remembered what happened yesterday I encage my intention. When I remembered that I kissed her yesterday, my cheeks began to get hotter. I swore that it wasn't my intention to kiss her. There's no way I would kiss someone I just met that day. My lips moved on its own I couldn't control it. I don't even know if it was me or someone else stealing my consciousness and kissed her.

_I should tell her and apologize to her later…_

When the break time came, Sonoda-san walked to my desk with her usual expressionless face. Where's the smile she gave me yesterday? I wanted to see it again but judging from her face right now, I'm sure she wouldn't let me saw it anytime soon.

"Minami-san, can I talk with you for a moment?" she said to me with a stern voice. I nodded and then followed her outside the class.

She kept walking in front of me in silence. All I could do was gazing at her back, just like the same when I first met her yesterday and this morning. She brought me to the roof. After making sure that no one is following us, she closed the door and then turned around to face me.

"First let me ask you this; do you remember what happened here yesterday?" Sonoda-san looked at me with serious face and that's make me feel a little bit nervous.

"I-I do." I stuttered but managed to answer her question.

"So it wasn't a dream huh?" Sonoda-san held her chin and muttered that to herself. She looked at me again. Her brown eyes still feels a little cold.

"Next, do you have something that looked like this?" she took out something from her pocket and then showed it to me. It was the red wristband with white stripe.

"Yes I do." I nodded. I took the wristband that was attached to my right hand this morning from my pocket too.

"May I take a look at it?" Sonoda-san asked me and I handed it to her.

She observed the wristbands but the result was her frowning face. I already observed the wristband at home myself several times and I found nothing unusual from it. She gave the wristband back to me and then let out a sigh.

"Okay then the last question." I gulped as I prepared myself for her final question. "You passed out yesterday right? How are you feeling?" her cold eyes were now softened.

Somehow looking at her now I feel relief. She's really a good person indeed. She was concerned of my condition and that makes me really happy. I smiled brightly as I answered her last question.

"I'm okay Sonoda-san. It's all thanks to you!"

"I-is that so? Glad to hear that then." When Sonoda-san said that, she covered her face with her back hand and averting her gaze from me. Even though she tried to hide her face, I still can see her red ear tip. So she can feel embarrassed too huh? This was a side of Sonoda-san I don't know and I'm happy that I discovered it.

"L-let's back to the classroom. We haven't had our lunch yet." Without looking at me, she opened the door and then walking back to the classroom. I assume that she was still embarrassed to look at myself. I giggled to myself and then followed her from behind.

When we were walking at the corridor, when we met with a blonde and a purple-haired girl that looked like our senior.

"Umi!" the blonde waved at Sonoda-san and walked towards us. So did the purple-haired girl

"Hey Eli." Sonoda-san greeted her back and smiled at her.

_Who's this person? An acquaintance of Sonoda-san? But they're using they first name so she must be someone close to Sonoda-san._

The blonde shift her eyes to me and then I bowed to her. She bowed back to me and looked back to Sonoda-san.

"It's rare to see you walking with someone else." The blonde said to Sonoda-san half joking.

"Yeah, like you're the one to talk." Sonoda-san let out a sigh. She looked at the purple-haired girl beside the blonde but then decided not to ask anything about it.

"Are you the transfer student in Umi's class?" the blonde looked at me.

"Ah, y-yes. My name is Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself and once again bowed to her.

"You don't have to be so formal." The blonde somehow look trouble by what I did. "I'm Ayase Eli. I'm Umi's childhood friend. Please take a good care of her." Ayase-san smiled and offered her hand to me. I took it and replied her smile.

"So you're a transfer student?" the purple-haired girl opened her mouth. "I just got transferred to Elicchi's class today as well so we're the same~" she said in a carefree manner.

"I'm showing this person around the school." Eli explained the situation to us.

"You're mean Elicchi, I have a proper name you now!" the purple-haired girl pouted and Ayase-san only let out a sigh as her reply. She shifted her eyes to me and Sonoda-san.

"My name is Toujou Nozomi. I'm looking forward to work with you both from today onward, Sonoda Umi-san and Minami-Kotori-san~"

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always I'm sorry for my bad grammar and any mistakes, I just hope that this fic is readable~

This chapter song are Minori Chihara – Kyoukai no Kanata and Maaya Sakamoto – Platina. It's not μ's song but I really like both of it! And so, somehow this fic was turned into a Mahou Shoujo fic (?) what's with that chant Kotori and Umi said there, I don't really understand the meaning behind it myself /got slapped

**Rena Bodewig : **Yes I'm in love with KotoUmi right now XD

**lovemaki : **whether Kotori and Umi will go to another place, I'm still not sure about that. Should they? (sorry to answer your question with another question) as for Us of course I'm not going to abandon it. I just get stuck a little but I already have a plan for the ending ehehe

**avemari : **Umi looks cool because she haven't known Kotori yet :p

**Adri-VolKatina : **Yes I think I'll let myself got addicted to this pairing for a very long time XD

**KotoUmilovelive : **Thank you so much for reading my stories haha~

Well then see you again next chapter~


	3. Zutto

**Disclaimer : ** I do not own Love Live!

* * *

This morning when I woke up, my body was drenched in sweat and I breathed heavily. I'm pretty sure it was because of that dream. I wonder when will I stop dreaming that dream? It was very tiring to have a same dream over and over again especially when the dream wasn't ended in a pleasant way. I sighed. When I thought back at it, since the new semester began I really sighed a lot don't I? It can't be helped since a lot of things I don't even imagine keep happening to me. That strange dream, the transfer student and what happened yesterday.

_That's right, yesterday…_

I got up from my bed and sit on the bedside. I looked at the ceiling above and trying to remember what happened yesterday. I was eating my lunch as usual on the rooftop when I heard the transfer student come. She sang a song I've never heard before but strangely I kind of knew the continuation of the song and continued singing in her place when she stopped. After that, the strange dark clouds started appearing above the roof and some lighting strikes near the transfer student. The last one was deformed into a black wolf and set me and the transfer student as its prey.

What happened after that, I don't remember that much. When the black wolf charged to Minami-san, I jump to her front and use my left hand as a shield. The wolf teeth bite my hand, making my blood dripped from the wound. The pain I felt that moment was incredibly strong. Enough to make my vision blurred and my mind become hazy. The black wolf threw me to the side and after that I don't remember anything. I lost my consciousness.

Between my subconscious and reality I heard a voice whispered to my head. The voice said that it was the time and I have to awaken my true ability and that the princess is waiting for me in the promised place. I didn't understand what that voice nor did I have the time to interpret the meaning. I'm more worried about the transfer student.

When I get back to my sense and opened my eyes I could see the transfer student was holding my head on her arm.

"Minami…san?" I said with a weak voice since my consciousness hasn't fully back to me yet. I looked at her again. It looks like she didn't get hurt and that's a relief for me, but what about the black wolf?

"What happened?" after my strength back to me, I got up and sat on the floor, holding my wounded left hand. I could still feel the pain from it proof that it wasn't a dream.

"I don't really understand myself but I heard a voice inside my head and then after I ki–" Minami-san stopped halfway. I tilted my head to the side, didn't get what she was going to say.

"Ki…?"

"I mean kneeled! When I kneeled beside you this light suddenly appeared and surrounded us." She answered nervously.

"Is that so?" I feel a little suspicion but I decide not to argue about it. We still have something more important to do.

"Well whatever happened, now we have to take care of this thing first." I get up and looked at the black wolf in front of us. I looked at my empty hand and then realize that we didn't have anything to fight against that thing.

"If only there's a weapon I can use…" Anything with a sharp edge and a handle will fine, but there's nothing like that on the roof. I clucked my tongue.

When desperation coming back to haunt me, I saw a bat flying to our position and then dropped something. It was two red wristbands with white stripes on it. When I took one, I suddenly heard another voice inside my head. The voice said that I should wear it and performed the contract. Without hesitation I wore the wristband and joined my hand with Minami-san. We shouted some kind of pledge.

After that I could see an image of a sword in front of me. I took it, hoping that I could defeat the black wolf with that. When my hand made a contact with the sword, I could feel that power flowing into my body. I smirked. I've never felt a sensation like that before.

I held the sword with my right hand since I still couldn't move my left hand because of the wound. Minami-san suddenly rushed to my side. She placed her arms in my wound, closed her eyes like she was wishing for something. She opened her eyes again. I widened my eyes in disbelief. The wound on my left hand began to close. The pain I felt a while ago now completely gone. I tried to move my left hand and I did it. I thought I have a chance to win the battle now.

"Alright this will do. Thank you Minami-san." I thanked her and smiled. After that I shifted my view to the black wolf in front of us.

I held the sword with both hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_Just did it like I usually do when I training kendo but with different intention this time…_

Again I took a deep breath, clearing my thought from all unnecessary things, letting myself become one with the sword. I took a square off and then charging at the black wolf with all my might. The black wolf did the same. It was running towards me at the same time. The wolf jumped and trying to prick me with its sharp claw. Quickly, I lowered my body to dodge it and it worked. I took that opportunity to land a counter attack. I stabbed the wolf belly from below as hard as I could. The sword managed to cut through its thick flesh and then I cut it apart. The black wolf roared in pain before finally turned into ashes. Soon after the battle ended, the sword I held emitted a white light and disappeared into nothing. So did all evidence about that battle before.

I tried to calm my breath and my trembling hand after the fight. I looked back to see how Minami-san was doing but she was already lying on the floor. I run to her and called her name but she didn't answered me. Despite my own shock, I tried my best to carry her to the nurse's office. After arrived I laid her down on the bed. I looked at her. Her breathing seems normal. I checked her forehead with my hand and compared it to mine but she didn't seem like she had a fever. Must be because she was shocked of what happened. It's a normal reaction. Even I myself still could feel my trembling feet. After the nurse teacher arrived, I took my leave and hope that Minami-san will get better soon.

_That's right Minami-san… I wonder how's she doing? Will she go to school today? There's a lot of thing I want to ask her…_

When the word school crossed my mind, I immediately got up from the bedside. I looked at the clock and then immediately prepared myself to go to school. I took the wristband with me in case I'm just imagining thing yesterday and Minami-san didn't realized this wristband.

_Remembering what happened yesterday took a lot more time than I expected. _I let out a sigh.

* * *

The class was on the break now and Minami-san did go to school like nothing happened yesterday. Somehow it made me curios. Does what happened yesterday really just my imagination? But the wristband is real. I even carried it inside my pocket. I got up from my seat and walked towards Minami-san.

"Minami-san, can I talk with you for a moment?" she nodded as a reply for my question.

I brought her to the rooftop. After making sure that no one is following us I begin to questioning her.

"First let me ask you this; do you remember what happened here yesterday?" I looked deep at her amber eyes.

"I-I do." She replied me, stuttered a little.

"So it wasn't a dream huh?" I conclude that to myself.

"Next, do you have something that looked like this?" I continued my question and took out the red wristband inside my pocket.

"Yes I do." She answered and nodded again. She took her own wristband and showed it to me.

"May I take a look at it?" I asked her trying not to sound like I was forcing her. She handed it anyway and so I took it.

I observed the wristband carefully, trying to find something unusual from it. But after I looked it, it was just the same like mine. There's nothing strange from the wristband. I frowned. I tried to look at it once again hoping that I would learn the secret from yesterday event. But after several times turning it upside down, I give up. I returned Minami-san's wristband to her and let out a sigh.

"Okay then the last question." I remembered the last part that happened yesterday. Is she alright now? "You passed out yesterday right? How are you feeling?"

Minami-san eyes widened, somehow making me feels unease. Maybe she was surprised by my question? Maybe I shouldn't ask her about it? But her expression after that was something I didn't expect. She smiled brightly almost as dazzling as the sun. At that moment I felt something strange in my chest. Tingling and at the same time…warm.

"I'm okay Sonoda-san. It's all thanks to you!"

"I-is that so? Glad to hear that then." Somehow it's getting harder for me to look her in the eyes. I turned my head and covered my face with the back of my hand. My face feels so hot right now, even my ears too.

"L-let's back to the classroom. We haven't had our lunch yet." I walked back to the classroom since the atmosphere keeps getting weirder. From behind I could hear Minami-san chuckling. Her soft laughter entered my ears. I feel like I've never heard a sound as beautiful as it was before.

_Aaaah why is my face keep getting hotter? Really, I'm not acting like myself._

When we walked in the corridor, I saw a familiar face heading towards us. It was Eli. I raised my eyebrow a little when I looked that she was walking with someone. Since when did she accept someone's offer to accompany her walking? The Eli I knew was someone that never going to ask for anyone else help. Somehow I felt there's something fishy going on.

"Umi!" Eli waved at me and stopped when we met.

"Hey Eli." I greet her and smiled. Eli shifted her eyes to Minami-san beside me. Minami-san bowed to Eli and she bowed back to her.

"It's rare to see you walking with someone else." She said half joking.

"Yeah, like you're the one to talk." I let out a sigh. Didn't she realize that she was bringing someone too? I looked at the other girl beside Eli. She has a purple hair tied in a double low ponytail. She noticed that I was looking at her. My eyes met with her turquoise in that moment my suspicion growing. I can feel some strange aura from her but I don't know what it was. She smiled at me but I didn't reply her.

"Are you the transfer student in Umi's class?" Eli asked Minami-san.

"Ah, y-yes. My name is Minami Kotori. Nice to meet you." She replied nervously making Eli feel a little guilty by it.

"You don't have to be so formal. I'm Ayase Eli. I'm Umi's childhood friend. Please take a good care of her." Eli smiled and offered her hand to Minami-san she took it with a smiled.

"So you're a transfer student?" the purple-haired girl burst into their conversation. "I just got transferred to Elicchi's class today as well so we're the same~" she said in a carefree manner.

_Elicchi? How did she know Eli's childhood name? Did Eli tell her about it? But it's not making any sense. It's that same Eli I've known for years. There's no way she would opened up to stranger she just met today. There's something wrong with her…_

Without realized I getting more cautious to the purple-haired girl.

"I'm showing this person around the school." Eli realized the change in my face and explained the situation to us.

"You're mean Elicchi, I have a proper name you now!" the purple-haired girl pouted and Eli only let out a sigh as her reply. She shifted her eyes to me and Minami-san.

"My name is Toujou Nozomi. I'm looking forward to work with you both from today on, Sonoda Umi-san and Minami Kotori-san~" she said cheerfully.

"N-nice to meet you!" Minami-san bowed her head again to the purple-haired girl. The latter bowed back and offered her hand.

"I hope we can be a good friends, Kotori-chan~"

Being called by her first time even though they're just met, I could see Minami-san surprised and blushing face. She was going to take the hand offered to her when suddenly my hand moved on its own and prevent it from happening.

"Sorry we haven't had our lunch yet. Now if you don't mind, please excuse us." I grabbed Minami-san hand and walked towards the classroom while dragging her along with me. I just keep walking without looking back. My minds finally back to reality when I heard Minami-san is calling my name.

"Sonoda-san…?" I turned around to look at Minami-san. She was giving me a confused look on her face. I realized that I was still holding her hand so I immediately let go of it.

"I-I'm sorry Minami-san!" I apologized to her. I didn't really understand why I did that before. Somehow hearing the purple-haired girl called Minami-san by her first name really irritates me.

"Hmm, it's okay Sonoda-san." Minami-san shook her head and smiled gently at me.

For the second times I felt that weird sensation inside my chest. My face started to get hotter again. She kept smiling at me, maybe to make me stop feeling guilty about what happened earlier. I realized something right there.

"Umi." I said to her.

"Eh?" she opened her eyes wider because of what I said to her.

"You can call me Umi…" I shifted my eyes to the window, and again covered my face with my back hand. I stole a glance at her. She was smiling from ear to ear. Seems like she was really happy by what I said to her. I wanted to gaze at her beautiful smile but I was too embarrassed to look at her. Unwillingly I forced myself to look at the sky instead and missed the opportunity to look at Minami-san's smile longer.

"Then, please call me Kotori, Umi-chan!" even when I didn't look at her direction, I can feel that her dazzling smile makes my eyes hurt and my heart beating faster. All I could do to hide my embarrassment is covering my face with the back of my hand.

_If Eli found out about this, I bet she's going to tease me all day…How could I opened so easily to someone I just met yesterday? You eat your own words for Eli, Sonoda Umi._

I once again steal a glance at the girl in front of me. She's still smiling brightly making my heart beating wildly.

_Aaah really…I'm not acting like myself today…_

Behind the back of my hand, my lips formed a smile.

_Well its fine once in a while, isn't it?_

* * *

I spent the rest of today peacefully. No strange dark clouds, no wild black wolf, no incident at all. The day just passed like usual. After school is over I go to the Kendo club to practice. I get home at five and go to convenience store and bought a bento for my dinner. After finished my dinner, I took a bath and reading tomorrow material before I prepared to go to bed. It's just another ordinary day.

I should feel relief about it but somehow it makes me feel uneasy instead. There are still a lot of question inside my head but I don't know where to find the answer. Beside, everything that happened yesterday wasn't making any sense in the first place. In this modern age where almost everything computerized, using a sword to defeat a black wolf that emerged from a thunder sounds silly. It's something that only happened in a children book tale. I wanted to discuss it with Mina– with Kotori but considering she's still recovering from yesterday event I think it was the best idea to postpone it for awhile.

I put the wristband on the desk beside the bed and lay down myself, letting the drowsiness eat away my consciousness. I recalled everything that happened today before I sleep and my thought back to the purple-haired girl again. She has this mysterious aura around her and I can't help but feel that something about her is not right.

_I need to ask Eli about her tomorrow..._ I reminded myself.

I close my eyes and suddenly I can see the image of a certain grayish-ash haired girl with her bright smile on her face. There's something different about her too but not in the same way as the purple-haired girl is. Somehow talking to her draw out a side of me I never knew that it was existed before. Like when I said she can call me by my first name even though we only just met yesterday, or when I grabbed her hand without realizing or getting flustered just because I saw her smile. Somehow when I saw her I feel…nostalgic.

I smiled to myself.

_I hope tonight's dream will be a good one…_

The next morning I woke up drenched in sweat again. Looks like that dream still haunting me. I stared at the ceiling before I got up from bed. Come to think of it I never tried to understand the meaning of my dream. The girl with the same name like me, and the girl she's holding whose face I couldn't remember and the enormous familiar.

…_Familiar?_

Speaking of which, what is a familiar? I just realized that I don't know what familiar is actually mean. I never looked up about it before. Though I don't know if looking about it will help me answer the question in my head, it's better than sit and do nothing. First I'll find out about the secret behind the thing called familiar. I hope it will lead me closer to the answer for all my questions. I get up from my bed and prepared to go to school. At least for now I have a starting point.

I saw Kotori walking ahead of me on my way to school. I look at her from afar. The gentle morning breeze makes her long grayish-ash hair dance beautifully in the air. She looked to her side and then waving to a cat while smiling to it. I found myself enjoying the cute view in front of me and formed a smile on my lips. Should I go and greet her? But I don't know what to say. I decide to keep maintaining a distance between us. Usually I never took interest in almost anything but a sole figure called Minami Kotori, somehow grab my attention. Without realized I found myself wanted to know more about her. She's already gone inside the school building when I realized that I was spacing out on my way.

_Maybe I'll try to greet her next time we meet…_

Lunch break is coming when Kotori get up from her seat and walked to my direction.

"Umi-chan, want to eat lunch together?" she asked with a cheerful tone making it hard for me to refuse. But there's something I need to do first so with regret I turned her invitation down.

"Sorry I already have a plan." I look at her as I said that, I could see that she was a bit disappointed but tried her best not to show it to me.

"Is that so? It can't be helped then." She forced a smile, making me feel guilty.

But I really do have a plan so I excused myself and walking toward the third year corridor. I need to find Eli and ask her about that suspicious transfer student that keeps bothering my thought. On my way to Eli's class I could hear the student on the corridor gossiping about another student is transferred to our school today. It's not like I care anyway but really, transfer students three days in a row? That's kind of…suspicious. Is this connected to the strange event I experienced? Before my thought went too far, I already arrived in front of Eli's classroom. I looked for her from the opened door but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Looking for Elicchi?" startled, I hear a voice speaking from behind.

I turned around only to see the purple-haired girl smiling at me. I took a few step back surprised by her sudden greeting. Why didn't I realize her presence before? I'm pretty sure I'm not hearing any footstep coming toward my direction. Even if other students chatter manage to weaken her presence it's still weird I didn't realize her coming. It's like she was able to erase her presence completely. I didn't answer her. I just keep looking at her carefully.

"Elicchi is in the student council room~" she said with the same playful tone like yesterday.

"Thank you." I thanked her and started walking toward the student council room. When we passed each other she opened her mouth again and whispered something.

"If the three of us already here, you should be careful not to get too far from your princess~" Even though I couldn't see her face really well from aside, I knew she was smirking right now.

I decide to keep walking and ignore her but her voice still echoing in my mind.

_The three of us? Who? My princess? Just what's the meaning behind her words?_

Getting lost in my own thought I didn't realize that I already arrived at the student council room. I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts before I knocked the door. A voice responds from the other side of the door saying that I could get in. When I opened the door I could see Eli was alone and working on some stack of paper on her desk. Probably some club petition budget.

"It's rare to see you pay a visit for me in lunch break, usually you would go to rooftop alone." She raised her eyebrow when I walked closer to her.

"There's something I want to ask you." I pulled a chair beside her and sit.

"What it is?" Eli shifted her eyes back to the papers in front of her and continued working on it.

"It's about that transfer student…Toujou Nozomi." When I mentioned Toujou Nozomi's name she finally stop writing and look at me.

"Do you feel something…weird about her?"

She furrowed in answer.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, she called you Elicchi so I thought you guys must be close already."

Eli sighed and completely abandoned her work now. She adjust her chair a little to face me.

"I don't know myself how could she know about my childhood nick name. Yesterday when the teacher introduce her to my class, she was seated in the desk next me and started calling me Elicchi out of nowhere." She sighed remembered what happened yesterday. "As long as I could remember, no one in the school except you knows about it and it seems like you didn't tell her that. Until now I'm still wondering how she could know about it. Mysterious isn't she?" Eli lost in though and without realizing it herself, her lips lifted upwards a little.

"She is, to the extent making my best friend acting like a weirdo right now." realized that I was teasing her, Eli's face started blushing.

"Wha-what?! I'm not!" she denied my accusation though her face still bright red right now.

"Sometimes you're so easy to read Eli." I laugh a little. It's been a long time since I saw her like this. "If you didn't sense anything dangerous from her I guess she's not a bad person."

She shifted her chair back to its original position and began working on the papers again. She cleared her throat before started speaking again.

"How about you? You seem interested yourself to that transfer student. Minami-san wasn't it?" she leered at me.

"Is that so?" I replied her question with another question, since I wasn't really sure how to answer it.

"Yes you are."

"If I said I wasn't interested in her that would be a lie…" I turned my face to the side, knowing that it was growing a shade of pink right now. Eli laughed looking at my reaction.

"I've never seen you took so much interest in one people. Did something happen between you guys?" Eli asked me curiously.

Come to think of it I haven't told her about the strange incident that happened two days ago. Should I tell her now? I bet she wouldn't believe me and saying that it was just my imagination. I decided to look more about this for now before telling her. I felt a little guilty to hide something from Eli. But since there's no evidence about the incident two days ago, for now I can't do anything but to keep this myself.

"Nothing unusual." I said while trying not to sound suspicious.

"Well as long as you found yourself comfortable around her, I find no objection. Though I will feel a little bit left out." She said in a tone of a father being left out after her daughter married.

"Don't you have that transfer student to comfort you?" I returned her joke.

"U-Umi!" Eli's face started reddened again and all I can do is laugh at it.

"Speaking of transfer student, is there a new one transferred here today? I accidently heard about it from the students gossiping in the hall." I remembered about what I heard and ask Eli.

"Ah yes there are students that transferred today." Eli replied while searching a document on her desk.

"Are?" I raised my eyebrows. She finally found the document she was looking for and handed it to.

"Yes, are. One is a first year and the other one is a third year."

I looked at the document Eli gave me, there are two names listed in it. The first year name is Nishikino Maki while the third year is Yazawa Nico.

_Two transfer student in a day? _

I look at the document carefully but there was nothing written there except their name and class. Eli realized the curiosity in my face and opened her mouth.

"I think that they're the two students that walking with Nozomi this morning to school since I've never saw them before. One has a red hair around her shoulder long and the other one has raven hair tied in double ponytail. I'm not pretty sure which one is Nishikino or Yazawa but I think the smaller one with raven-colored hair is the first year so she probably is Nishikino." Eli explained.

"I see…" I hummed to myself. I realized something's weird from her explanation. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows while smiling.

"What?" she looked back at me with confusion.

"Nothing." I get up from my seat.

"Haven't had your lunch yet right? Here take this." Eli shared some of her breads and milk before I walked out of the student council room.

"Thanks." I smiled took it and thanked her. "Don't overwork yourself." Eli nodded as the response.

Before I turned the door knob open, I looked back at Eli one more time.

"Also…" she shifted her attention to me again. "If you know anything more about _Nozomi…_ please let me know about it." I said in a teasing voice. When she realized it, her face was once again bright red like a tomato. Before she could say anything I closed the door and laughing to myself.

The school is over and today I don't have any Kendo practice. After tidying up all my belonging I decide to go to the library to search about the familiar thing.

"Umi-chan, are you going home?" Kotori asked me from her seat, finished tidying her belonging too.

"No, I'm thinking of going to the library." I replied as I get up from my seat.

"Can I go with you? I wanted to go there too but I don't know where the library is." She looked at me hopefully and somehow I find this look of her kind of…cute.

"I don't mind." I replied as walked to the door.

Though I can't see it very well I know that she was smiling brightly right now. She followed me from behind and started walking beside me. We walked just like that on our way to the library. No one let out a single word to initiate a conversation. Somehow I enjoyed the atmosphere we're in right now. The distant chattered from other students running in the field, the empty hallway only filled with the sound of our footsteps and the dim sunlight that coming through the window. I wished that the library become more far away than usual right now but there is no way something like that will happen. As soon as we entered the library, we spotted an empty spot near the window and then occupied it.

We split up for awhile because the book we're looking for is different from each other. Since I don't know where to start, I went to the folklore and other section. I choose a book about witchcraft. Why did the school library have something like this, I don't know. At least I don't have to go to the town library to search for it which is makes it harder for me. I brought the book back with me to our occupied space. Kotori was already there and brought a lot of books with her.

"What book are you searching for Umi-chan?" she asked me quietly afraid that she might disturb other students in the library.

"Nothing special." I showed the book I had brought to her. She read the title and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow Umi-chan, I don't know that you're interested in that kind of stuff." She said sounds a little amazed.

"I'm not. I just want to check on a few things." I explained to her. I looked at the book she was holding now. "Fashion design?"

"Yes, I'm doing some research right now to help me come out with an idea for my next design." She said cheerfully, like a little kid boasted about her new toys. I found myself smiling at her reaction.

I sat on the chair across Kotori and started skimming the book page, looking for anything related to familiar and thankfully I found it. I read it carefully.

Familiars were supernatural entities believed to assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic. According to the records of time, they would appear in numerous guises, often as an animal, but also at times as a human or humanoid figure, and were described as "clearly defined, three-dimensional…forms, vivid with colour and animated with movement and sound" by those alleging to have come into contact with them, unlike the descriptions of ghosts with their "smoky, undefined forms."

I tried to digest what I read to my brain.

_Supernatural entities, witches and cunning folk and practice of magic…?_

As hard as I tried to understand what it means, it's getting more and more absurd every time I repeat it in my head. A witch in this day and age? There's no way something like that exist. Practice of magic? We're already in the 21th century where technology already beat magic a long time ago. But the description in the book fit with the black wolf I fought last time. A supernatural creature disguise as animal, solid three-dimensional creature with animated movement and sound. If the black wolf was really a familiar then there should be someone behind it right? My common sense denied something like that could happen but after the incident two days ago, now I'm starting to doubt my own sense.

"Umi-chan, is there something wrong?" I'm back to reality when I heard Kotori's soft voice asked me worriedly.

"No I'm okay." I tried my best to make my answer sounds natural but somehow she could see something isn't right behind my words.

"Really? If there's something I can help with, please just tell me." she replied with a softer voice than before, trying to comfort me.

Should I tell Kotori about it? Beside she experienced the same thing as well and knew about the existence of the black wolf. Maybe if I get another opinion my mind will be a little brighter and I can think calmly again. And so I decided to tell her about my dreams. Not all part, only the part where the girl with the same name as me fought the enormous familiar. After that I showed the book I held to her. She read it slowly. After she done reading, I can see her expression became a little confused.

"What do you think?" I asked her slowly.

"Is this even…possible?" she look at me with confusion.

"I don't know but the description in the book fit with the thing we fought the other day." I joined my hand and place it in front of my mouth, trying to found other explanation of what happened to us two days ago. Kotori put the book back on the table and went silent. Maybe it's still hard for her to believe what she just read.

"If what we fought really was a familiar, then there should be the mastermind right?" she raised her head slowly and asked me.

"Yes, and if what the book said is true, that person is neither a witch nor a cunning folk." I answered firmly. Kotori's face suddenly full of anxiety.

"Is there someone who held a grudge on us?" her last question left a tense atmosphere in the air.

We stop the research for today and went home instead. Because of the conversation we had before, I decided to walk Kotori home since I'm afraid something might happen. At least I have my kenjutsu if something bad happen but as for Kotori, I doubt that she ever had a fight before. To my surprise her house wasn't that far from my own apartment. Only one block apart, around fifteen minutes by walk.

"You shouldn't need to walk me home Umi-chan." Kotori started a conversation.

"It's fine. We're on the same way." I replied.

_Beside I kind of worried about you…_

After walking for about twenty minutes we arrived at Kotori's house.

"We're here." She smiled and turned around to face me. "Thank you for walking me home Umi-chan!" she smiled brightly, making my eyes hurt just by look at it. Thankfully the sunset light dissemble my face making Kotori didn't realize that it was blushing slightly right now.

"If anything happened please contact me immediately." We decide to exchange our phone number in case something happen so we could inform each other immediately. She nodded cheerfully and let out another smile.

"Want to come in for dinner? My mother and I would love to have another companion tonight." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. I've never had a dinner in a friend house before, except Eli's house of course. I'm afraid I might ruin it so with heavy heart I turned down her invitation.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I can't. Maybe next time." I smiled apologetically, though I could still see a little disappointment on her face she tried her best not to show it to me. It's the second time I turned down her request today and I feel guilty about it.

"It can't be help. Be careful on your way home then." She smiled gently at me and waved her hand when I started to walk away.

* * *

The next day as usual I'm still having the same dream. On my way to school I saw Kotori again. Even though I decide to greet her if I were to meet her again, I still couldn't do it today too. All I could do is staring at her back as she walked ahead of me. When the lunchtime came she asked me if I want to eat with her. I don't mind spending it with Kotori. Maybe because it was safer that way since there are still many unanswered mystery around us. I suggest that we spend the lunch in the rooftop and she agreed. I told her that she could go ahead since I have to buy my lunch first.

After buying some breads and milk as usual, I headed to the roof. When I opened the door, I could see Kotori was there with another two students I've never seen surrounded her. When I look at them carefully somehow they remind me of the two transfer students yesterday. One is a red-haired girl, and the other was raven-haired girl tied in double ponytail.

"So, so Kotori-chan, are you eating your lunch alone?" the raven-haired girl asked Kotori, didn't realize my entrance at all.

"Actually I-I was waiting for someone…' Kotori let out a dry laugh, seems uncomfortable by the presence of the two students.

"Nico-chan, you're bothering her." the red-haired girl let out a sigh while twirling the edge of her hair with her index finger.

_Nico? Yazawa Nico?_

I walked closer to Kotori when finally the three of them noticed my presence.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called for me, seems relieved when she saw my face.

"Ah! Sonoda Umi aren't you?" the raven-haired girl clapped her hand together and shifted her crimson eyes at me.

I didn't answer her. I just keep walking until I was standing beside Kotori.

"I'm Yazawa Nico and this tsundere over here is Nishikino Maki." The raven-haired girl introduced herself along with the red-haired girl.

"Hey! Who are you calling tsundere?!" the girl named Nishikino Maki reacted to this Yazawa girl words.

I still didn't answer her. Somehow without I realized I already become more cautious about these two. They emit the same aura as Toujou Nozomi. A strange yet mysterious aura, making me feels anxious.

"Do you need something with us?" I said coldly to the two of them.

"Aaaaw you don't have to be so cold~" Yazawa-san said in a playful tone while Nizhikino-san let out a sigh at her friend silly reaction.

"We're here to say hi to the princess and the knight." Suddenly Yazawa-san's tone became more serious. She smiled crafty.

Just when I was about to ask what the meaning behind her words, the door to the roof opened again and I could see a purple-haired girl entered the roof.

"There you are! Didn't I say before that you shouldn't wander off by yourself Nicocchi? Maki-chan too." Toujou-san walked toward us.

"Don't blame me, it's all her idea." Nishikino-san pointed her finger to the raven-haired girl.

"Eeeeh? But didn't you say you want to see them too Maki-chan?!" Yazawa-san tried to defend herself.

"Now, now stop it you two you're bothering Umi-chan and Kotori-chan." Toujou-san said to the two girls. She shifted her eyes to me and Kotori and smiled. "I'm sorry to disturb your lunch break." She said apologetically.

"It's okay Nozomi-chan." Kotori shook her head and smiled back. "Are these two your acquaintances?"

"Yes, they're my childhood friends." Toujou-san answered playfully. "Come on have you guys introduced yourself?" she asked the other two girls beside her.

"Of course we have!" Yazawa-san was the one who answered.

"Well then we should take our leave her, we don't want to bother you two any longer." Toujou-san said as she gestured to the two to leave with her.

"No, you're not bothering us at all." Kotori smiled.

"See you guys again soon!" Yazawa-san said as the three of them walked towards the door.

After the three of them left, we started eating our lunch. I keep silence during our lunch, thinking about the meaning of Yazawa-san's word before. Realized that my expression has changed, Kotori asked me worriedly.

"Umi-chan, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just thinking that Eli was wrong after all." I smiled. Even though she didn't get what my answer means, she smiled back at me gently.

_The first year is the red-haired one Eli, not the raven-haired one…_

We spend the rest of the day peacefully. I had kendo practice today and Kotori insisted that she want to see me practice. I couldn't help but agree to her demand. After practices over, just like the same as yesterday I walked her home again since there are still a possibilities an accident will happen because we haven't solved the mysteries behind the incident on the other day.

Two weeks has passed with no accident occurred since then. Spending time with Kotori already became a habit for me and I found myself comfortable around her. Sometimes Eli including Toujou-san, Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san would pop out from nowhere. Toujou-san, Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san sometimes still saying something about the princess and the knight stuff which I still didn't understand the meaning behind it. As time passed by, my cautiousness when I'm facing them started fading little by little. Though they still emit this weird aura around them sometimes, the other times they're just a bunch of ridiculous people.

A lot of things have changed since the transfer student come to our school be it for me and Eli. The two of us usually never interested in others so easily but it was different this time. Only within two weeks I already feel attracted to Kotori so do Eli with Toujou Nozomi.

Today when I walked to the school, I once again saw Kotori on the way. She was smiling innocently to the thing she found attracted. Today, too, I couldn't bring myself to say good morning to you. Just why can't I act normally in front of you? Lately my head has always been filled with thoughts of you and only you.

I can no longer calm this weird feeling inside my chest down. Every time I think about you, my heart started beating faster than usual. Whenever I saw her smile, my face would start to get hotter and I'll smile to myself like a weirdo. Whenever I heard her voice my whole world seems to have more color than it usually have. I wonder how I look to you right now? Whenever our eyes meet I feel embarrassed but very happy. I want to tell you, but I can't for you're too blindingly dazzling. I have been wishing in my heart that I'd be able to smile right beside you. I hope my feelings would reach you someday…

The school already over when I'm back to my sense. As always Kotori waited until I finished my Kendo practice and then we walked home together. On our way home, I noticed that there are posters placed everywhere. We decide to stop for awhile and looked at one of it. It turned out that it was a promotion for the upcoming classical music concert this weekend.

"Umi-chan, it's classical music concert!" Kotori said vigorously and I only smiled looking at her. "Have you ever been to one before?" she asked me curiously.

"I have when I'm still six. I watched it with my parents." I replied.

"Aaaah no fair! I also want to try to watch it for once…" she pouted like a little kid. This side of her I found it really cute. Then an idea crossed my mind. I turned my face and covered my mouth with the back of my hand, afraid if my face will blushed before I could voice out my thought

"Then…want to watch it with me?"

* * *

"Nozomi, seems like the two of them didn't progressing at all." Nico said while playing with a ball of wall on a carpet floor.

"Nico-chan is right. They looked like they didn't take it seriously." Maki sat on a chair near a fireplace while flipping her book page slowly.

"If that's the case we should help them once again~" Nozomi come out from the kitchen carrying trays with teapot on it.

"Count me in! And make sure to give me a spotlight this time!" Nico raised her hand vigorously.

"Not that I care, but if that's what you said then I'll do it." Maki said uninterested still busy with her book.

"Now, what should we play this time~"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always sorry for my bad grammar and any other mistakes. The song I used this time is the opening theme for Kimi to Boku second season, Tomohisa Sako - Zutto. The song is nice and easy to listen :D

Also for those who followed Us terribly sorry for the late update, I got stuck a little but I plan to update in the near future since I already finished the draft for chapter seven. I'll try to update it tomorrow if I have the time. Thank you for all your supports and see you again next update~


End file.
